


From beginning to end 至始至终30

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [32]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Loki - Freeform, M/M, Thor - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405





	From beginning to end 至始至终30

没过2日，Thor就被紧急的情况召回了东欧。他临走前留下了Fandral，并一再叮嘱对方尽快帮自己调查清楚几件事情。Fandral当然不赞成Thor这贸然的决定，他担心Thor一个人根本搞定不了东欧的突发事件，可对方决绝的很，根本不容他有任何的借口去拖延此事。于是对于这个临时加派的任务Fandral也只能翻着白眼去老实接受，但心里却在默默的抱怨着“为什么不直接去问Loki？”很明显，想撬开Loki的嘴巴可不容易，就算打听到了什么，谁知道那个小骗子说的是真是假.......

东欧的事态正在逐渐恶化，Z府本来是想支持当地一方军F统一，平息近年来的动乱，可万万没有想到另一方的势力也受到了其他国家的支持，现在的东欧简直成了各国的练兵场。Odinson的队伍从原来的武器供应变成了临危受命的突击小队，下面的兄弟觉得有些难以接受，这可和之前说的不一样？于是群龙无首的佣兵们在几次交涉中与当地的军F产生了一些摩擦。Thor一回来就察觉到了这里浓烈的火药味，手下人不满的情绪已经明晃晃的映在了脸上。他心里自然也是恼火，但又不能表露出来，于是只能先压着火安抚好自己的手下，然后再去找Z府交换意见。最后的结果并不如人所愿，Odinson的队伍必须辅助当地军F攻破敌人河道边的阵地，并在那里搭建起临时的基地，储备好J火弹药保障下次的进攻火力。

“别担心，我们的技术和火力可以直接碾压这帮土匪。等阿斯加德号一到，我们就出发，没准这次任务结束后还能给你们颁发一枚功勋章”Thor与几名手下闲聊着穿过营地的临时帐篷，现在他每天都得奉陪出一张笑脸，哄着早已筋疲力尽的手下们继续干着活。可当他独自一人进到帐篷里后，那张脸上再也挤不出一个笑容来。

“这群王八蛋.........”疲倦的倒在床铺上，像这样的情景每天都在重复上演着，Thor不是看不出手下人的心思，只是现在的他无能为力，在生命的面前，金钱显得一文不值，也不是所有的人都是亡命徒...........

卫星电话的信号从耳机里传来，Fandral的问候声让Thor顿时又振奋起来  
“有结果了吗？”

“你已经准备好聆听这一切了吗？”Fandral询问的语气让Thor不安起来，自从那天听了Jane的提示后，他就觉得自己一定是对Loki做某些罪恶滔天的事情，而现在貌似可以印证了。

“我直接电话联系了Harrison，他说当初Loki自称给Laufey的那份是假的计划书，为了与Harrison家谈条件Loki给了他一份真的。当然Harrison觉得真假无处可查，于是把手里的那份传真了过来。我仔细的与原计划书核对了一遍，大部分是一致，只是几个关键的部分被更改了，所以说这个也是假的。可能从一开始Loki就没打算偷去真的新能源计划，所以我们都错怪他了”电话的另一端安静的没有一丝动静，Fandral知道Thor一定很难受、也很自责，他们谁都没有想到.....会是这样的结果

“那..........另一件事情那？”Thor的声音很低沉，听不出什么情绪来，而Fandral也不想再去折磨对方的意志，于是全部如实的说了出来

“我主要的时间全耽误在了那副画上，我找到了购买者可对方显然不愿意转让，任何价格她都不接受。无奈我只能把你和Loki的事情全盘说出，希望这位小姑娘能有一丝恻隐之心来挽救你们的爱情。当然我也使了一些美男计......姑娘说这幅画的颜料图层异常的厚，在现在的画面之下很可能还有另一副，但不知道什么原因...Loki在原有的基础上又画上了现在的风景。我向这位姑娘保证，在不伤害现有画面的基础上，依靠科学技术把下面的图层脱离出来。可是因为要尽量保护原画面，所以成功揭了下来的画面还是难以辨认，反正我和那个姑娘谁都没看出来是什么。也许你会知道吧，我一会儿发给你......那么，我的任务已经完成了，是不是可以申请归队了。我听说你那边的日子不太好过，下面的人都浮躁的很，安抚人心这可是我最擅长的”Fandral顺利的完成了Thor所交给的任务，可最后的真相他也没有想到，甚至是感叹，看来Loki是真的爱上Thor了

“我真TMD的是个混蛋，居然还很自信的认为着一切。老实说我现在有点害怕了，可能我和Loki可能..........算了，先不说这些了。你帮我准备一批物资，3日后在新坐标地点汇合”Thor利落的挂断了通信，心中像是出现了一个巨大的漩涡，正在无情的吞噬着原有的美好幻想。他自责、悔恨甚至想毒打自己一顿来缓冲内心的痛苦......

邮箱的提示条在手机屏幕上闪动着，Thor看着Fandral传来的图像眯起了眼睛。的确如对方所说，真的很难辨认这是个什么东西？只能看出部分黄色和红色的颜料痕迹........事情发展到这步，Thor不想选择逃避或者找什么借口去减轻自己的罪恶，他毫不犹豫的拿起手机拨通了Loki电话，完全忽略了当地的时间和时差问题，也许现在他只是想诚恳的说句“对不起”

Loki朦胧着睡眼抓起床头的电话，这大半夜的不知道哪个神经病会来骚扰他？可刚按下接听键就听到一声郑重其事的“对不起”  
"...............嗯？“Loki强睁开眼睛看了一眼手机上的来电人，然后把眉头皱到了一起“Odinson你知道我这边现在是几点钟吗？”

“对不起，Loki。我是想说对不起，不是因为我打扰了睡觉”Thor被对方的质问弄得突然失去了思路，他不知道要怎么样从头说起，或是怎样表达自己的歉意

“怎么了....你慢慢说........”Loki稍稍清醒了一些，他听出了Thor语气中的痛苦和不安，于是开始担心的询问起来

“对不起，我不知道该怎么说......我犯了很大的错误，连我自己都觉得可能无法被原谅了，但我还是想亲自问出口，Loki，你愿意原谅我吗？”

用了大概10几秒的时间，Loki终于明白了Thor所说的错误以及原谅，虽然他不清楚对方是怎么知道这些的，还如此的突然，但除了“这个”应该没有其他的事情了...........  
“让我想想，是Harrison？还我父亲？嗯.......我父亲是不太可能了，Harrison到是热心肠，上次告知了我的病因，这次又是这些.......”了解了情况的Loki很快就猜出了告密者，其实他对这个事情并不感到惊讶，也无意要隐瞒一辈子，只是不知道什么原因会让Thor突然注意到这个问题

“你一定很恨我吧，没有信任你，甚至连个解释的机会都没有给你.......”

"不，我不需要解释，当你说出质问我的第一句话时，我就觉得没有必要再解释了。以及那晚的事情也怪不得Harrison，当时我很绝望，放弃了任何的机会，默许了他可以那样做的行为”  
Loki的回答直白而又残酷，Thor能想到当时对方的绝望，是他把Loki逼到了绝境，又放任不管的看着他堕入深渊。他已经没有脸面再去面对对方，去坦率的直视那双美丽的绿眼睛，甚至现在就可以说句“对不起”然后果断的挂上电话，用漫长的一生去忏悔。Thor的身心都在绝望的黑洞中急速坠入着，永远都没有尽头，直到Loki缓缓开口的声音，就像是曙光一样又拯救了他

“可是当真的这么做了之后，我发现自己满脑子里想的都是你，在Harrison碰触我的一瞬间，身体就本能的做出了反击，明明从来都没有被你标记过，却强烈的排斥任何一个不属于你信息素之外的Alpha。从那时起，我突然意识到自己可能已经无可救药的爱上你了。这份感情里没有绝对的错与对，我们彼此都缺乏对对方的信任，这可能归根于本就错误的开始，一个又一个的交易促成......”在漫长的病伤修复期中，Loki已经把两人之间的感情分析的很透彻，他们的爱情并不像小说和电影里那样充满温馨和各种浪漫的情景，在还未尝试过甜蜜的恋爱期之前.......他们的关系都是在外界因素下促成的，J火利益的结缘、发情期中的X爱、以及彩虹桥授权下的情侣关系，起码在那个时期Loki会如此的认为。

“那我们重新开始好吗？就当作刚刚认识，重新了解对方，建立新的感情”Thor得声音显得有些激动，他觉得这是自己唯一可以抓住的机会

“Thor，不要再自欺欺人了，我们怎么可能装做刚刚认识？我们的过去都是确确实实发生过的，改变不了，你必须承认它的存在。”

“我不是自欺欺人，只是想试着挽回些什么。我一直愚蠢的认为自己将你保护的很好......但一切都错了。即使说千万句对不起也无法弥补我的过失，现在只要你可以给我一个机会.........Loki，你对我来说很重要，我从未想过在自己的生命中会出现一个像你这样的人。我一直都相信爱情，却不知这个世界上会有一个能让我不惜放弃所有，想要爱护一生的人.......哪怕只有万分之一的机会，我也会毫不犹豫的去抓住，哪怕脚下就是万丈深渊”

Loki的双眼里已满是泪水，鼻尖传来的酸意让他一时无法开口。沉默良久之后........  
“Thor，我的脑子里很乱，也很困，这个事情等你回来之后在谈好吗？”

“当然，我可以用一辈子来等待你的宽恕”这个时候Thor是多么希望能够见到Loki，在对方的面前亲自谢罪，哪怕放弃自己的尊严。

“等回来再说吧...........我明天还有很多的事情要做，晚安”Loki很干脆的挂断了电话，但下一刻却哭的泣不成声。他当然觉得自己很委屈，从事发到现在，他一直隐忍着装作一副毫无关系的样子。可当事情真相浮出水面，听到Thor的道歉后，他却开始抑制不住自己的情绪，独自承受许久的压力终于发泄了出来，同时又代表着一种解脱......手机信箱里传来了提示音，很显然是Thor发过来的，Loki抹去了脸上的泪痕打开信箱中的图片附件，一瞬间眼泪又噼里啪啦的落了下来  
“我很想知道这是一幅什么样子的画，如果可以，继续画完它好吗？”信箱留言

====  
Loki忙碌的工作状态一直延续着，但他已经很好的适应了这一切，貌似已经淡忘了自己Laufeyson的姓氏。这一天和往常一样，Loki带着自己的客户来到Stark工业参观新能源产业园区，这里的变化很迅速，从最开始的厂房车间到现在总建筑面积约86万平方米的现代能源产业区，Tony Stark的确用自己的技术和能力再不断的完善和升级这里的每一项版块，也多亏了这个地方，让Loki近期很轻松的就拿到了好几笔订单。

送走了客户，Loki看看手表“时间刚好”，他美滋滋的穿过产业区向总工业区的大楼进发，估计这个时候，红发的女特工也正等着自己过去一起享用午餐。  
“对不起，今天稍微晚了一些”Loki很熟络的推开Natasha的办公室大门，可里面居然空无一人，难道是他今天来的晚了点被抛弃了不成？可连个招呼都不打也不像是对方的办事风格，况且连手机都明明晃晃的落在了办公桌上

Loki面带疑惑的走出办公室，寻思着找个人问问情况，正好从对面急匆匆的跑过一个人  
“对不起，请问.....”还没等Loki把话问完，对方就一副我很忙、很着急的样子拒绝了他。Loki心里犯着嘀咕，心想一定是出了什么事情！因为这直觉一向很准，这迫使着他迅速跟上了前面的人。

18层是Stark工业核心的指挥中心，只有有权限的人才能到达这里，现在这个已经完全慌乱的人根本顾不上后面跟着的是什么人，就直接把Loki一同带了进来。  
“Loki？”Natasha率先发现了这个本不应该在场的人，她惊讶之余又开始担心起来

“我找你去吃午饭....可以却不在，甚至连手机都落在了桌子上”Loki向Natasha说明着情况，但眼神却飘到了对方身后的大屏幕上。画面里浓烟翻滚，庞大的机械群体在河床边熊熊燃烧着，总是有几分眼熟的感觉  
“这个东西我是不是见过？”Loki的脑子里突然蹦出了危险的讯号，猜想出的结果让他完全震惊

“我真TMD的很想知道，是什么玩应能把阿斯加德号打穿？”Tony在接到消息后急冲冲的赶到，一进门就开始对技术员质问起来，但是刚开完口就看到满脸震惊的Loki正站在自己面前......眼神有一秒钟的迟疑，但Tony很快就回过神来往控台方向走去，这个节骨眼上他没时间去理会其他事情。画面在机体的局部位置处放大，虽然卫星传送过来的图像还算完整，可因为信号问题还是有些不太稳定

“分析结果是从内部爆炸造成的，而且根据爆炸痕迹来看........很可能是我们自己的武器造成的”数据造不了假，数十名技术人员的结论都是一致的

“什么？我们自己的武器........这是搞自毁吗？机上的卫星传像系统还能调出来什么吗”这可太糟糕了，Tony很难想象出飞机上到底发生了什么事情，是有敌人侵入了吗？

“不行，机体上的系统已经全部报废，什么也查不到”  
技术员的回答令人绝望，Tony轻柔着有些发痛太阳穴，但眼神却不由自主的看向Loki，此时一向高傲清冷的Omega已经完全失了神，脸色苍白的就像是一具美丽的尸体，完全没有任何的血色。虽然很残忍，但Tony必须开口.........

“还没有找到Odinson吗？”

“没有，一直没有收到胸牌传感器的信号，可能在爆炸的时候就中断了”虽然技术员把话说的很婉转，但大家还是能明白其中的意思

Loki的视线开始变得模糊起来，周围的声音也听的不太清楚，唯有自己的心跳和呼吸声再逐渐的放大，然后有个声音从心底传来，越来越近也越来越响亮“阿斯加德坠落了，Thor......Thor........他.......”

“Loki？Loki！集中精神，Loki”  
Tony的呼唤声把刚刚游离走魂魄的Loki唤醒了回来，原本漂亮的绿眼睛已经变得黯然失色，一副不想面对事实的样子  
“听着Loki，现在也许只有你能找到Thor，你是这里唯一可以使用彩虹桥的人，我们需要你的帮助，Thor也需要你......”

“桥虹桥..........”崩坏的神经突然奇迹般的自我恢复，Loki逼迫着自己清醒过来。是的，他拥有彩虹桥的授权，只要Thor没有更改权限他依然可以使用。

清醒过来的一瞬间，Loki冷静的做出思考，他先给了自己1分钟的时间深呼吸放松下刚刚紧绷的身体，然后询问到“Mjolnir是不是还在这里？”

“是的，就在顶层停机坪”  
Natasha话音刚落，Loki就奔跑了起来。

看到Mjolnir的第一眼，Loki不知道为什么有种想要哭的感觉，可现在还不是他要为Thor吊丧的时候。他无法相信那个强大的Odinson会死于一场爆炸中，这不应是对方的宿命。两步登上机体，里面很小但很熟悉，虽然Thor没有详细的教过Loki如何使用Mjolnir上的系统，但只要看过一次对方的演示基本就足够了。Loki很容易就找到了操控台上的按钮，按下后很顺利的翻出了红色操控球，可当手掌敷上时却发出刺耳的警告声  
“无权使用”

“NO............”突然上升的情绪让Loki差点一拳砸爆了主控台，不应该是这样的

“怎么了？”后赶到的Tony和Natasha正好赶上了这幕，可不管怎么看都不是什么好消息的样子

“它说我无权使用？”Loki不可思议的瞪着大眼睛，正在寻求着Tony的帮助

“不可能，Thor没有取消过你的权限，一定是过程中出了错误，你再好好想想”Tony试图让Loki冷静下来，理论上这是不可能的，他很确定对方依然拥有使用权

Loki沉着起，仔细的回想着当时Thor的操作流程，显然没有什么特别的。暂时抛开使用过程，又回想了一下当初Thor给他录用权限的经过..........一瞬间，Loki的眼神亮了起来，他将右手的食指按上圆球  
“你好，先生，欢迎来到彩虹桥”

看着玻璃屏上浮现出的全息影像，Loki终于松了一口气。幸好他及时想起了自己登录识别的位置，Thor家里小小的电脑本子怎么会录上整张掌纹，混乱中让他忘记了很多细节，但这都不重要......

"搜索Thor Odinson现在的位置”  
大家紧张的连大气都不敢喘一下，紧盯着投影上飞快变换着的图像

“抱歉，没有找到你要找的信息”

“..................”气氛骤然变得冰冷起来，这个结果让人无法理解，或者是不想去理解

“.......搜索Thor Odinson的资料......”Loki试着检测Thor是不是也删了自己的信息，可屏幕上出来完整信息证明着一切都很正常

".......可能是现在卫星找不到他的位置，因为人要是在建筑物里或是有遮蔽物的情况下是检测不到的"Tony急忙的解释着彩虹桥的搜索原理，他当然希望事实是如此

“搜索Thor Odinson最近一次........出现过的画面”Loki抱着最后的希望给出命令，这次终于在投影中看到了一些影像。画面中的Thor和往常一样穿着他米黄色的迷彩服登上阿斯加德号，在短短十几秒的播放中又静止了下来

“没关系，只要他能露面就可以捕捉到......”Loki自言自语着，貌似是在安慰自己。他相信Thor一定会出现的，也许今晚或者明早就能看到对方，又或者会更晚一些......

====  
Natasha为Loki在18层临时找了个房间休息，并授予了这里出入的权限。他们暂时封锁了消息，只通知了Sif将Thor家中的彩虹桥本子捎过来，至于什么原因也没有告知对方。因为考虑到很多未确认的因素，Tony决定暂时不要告知Odinson的家人，毕竟Odin夫妇年事已高，Thor又是家中的独子，这可能会直接毁掉一个家族。

Sif过来的时候还不太清楚到底发生了什么，但直觉告诉她Thor遇到了麻烦。她来到Loki所在的休息室，除了桥虹桥电脑以外还有一样东西是Thor嘱托她一定要交给对方的  
“这个是上周邮寄过来的，Thor让我转交给你”

一个用牛皮纸包裹好的长方形扁平物体，Loki大概已经猜到了是什么了  
“谢谢你特意跑过来一趟”

“Thor遇到麻烦了是不是?”Sif很直白的问出口，因为她能从Loki的脸上看出问题的严重性

“是的，但是我们能解决的。不用担心......”Loki的安慰没有什么底气，但还是尽可能的安慰着Sif，他需要稳定这个局面，起码要让Thor的家人及朋友暂时放宽心

Sif离开后，Loki就开启了电脑上的彩虹桥系统，然后一遍又一遍的搜索着最近有关Thor的影像。让他没有想到的是，对方在东欧所做的事情已经脱离了贩卖W器的初衷范围，Z府到底对Thor做了什么？能让这个军H帝王开始为他们不要命的“打工”？Loki想不透，况且现在也不是为此事较真的时候。Thor依然下落不明，连彩虹桥都无法找到对方，这让Loki很绝望.......有些气急败坏的合上电脑，失落的眼神却撞上桌子旁的牛皮纸包裹。Loki走到桌子侧面，小心翼翼的撕开包裹纸，果然是自己预料之中的东西.......

Natasha虽然有些莫名其妙，但还是按照Loki的要求送来了水彩和各种绘画的用具。她看着Loki熟练的架起画板，调好了水彩，可却没有急着开始动笔。Loki用手抚摸着旧画上已经干掉的痕迹，像是回想着什么......  
“Loki你还好吗？”Loki的状况令Natasha感到担忧，虽然对方的精神毒素已经得到了很好的资料，但毕竟还没有完全治愈，在这样惨痛的打击下很可能让Loki再次病发

“放心，我没有问题。只是Thor说想让我把这幅画画完，我得赶紧开工，保不准明天他就回来了”Loki给了对方一个牵强的笑容，但这并不能让Natasha放下心来

“你要注意休息，一有消息我马上通知你。如果需要找个人聊聊，我随时奉陪。”Natasha也不想停留在这里继续打扰Loki，她放慢动作静静的关上门，只留下一声轻微的叹息

金色的水彩在Loki手中像额尔齐斯河的河水一样在轨迹中浩荡的蔓延着，那是Thor金色的长发，如阳光下金黄的麦穗，比金子还要亮、还要耀眼。包含有宇宙万物的蓝色眼眸中，点缀着银河中璀璨的星光，肩上的披风赤红如火，在整个画面里肆意的飞扬着。在Loki的眼中Thor是阿萨神族最强的战士，Mjolnir的持有者，阿斯加德的守护者和主人，化身雷霆的北欧之神。一个让他认为如此接近于神的人，怎么能就这样轻易的离去...........

落笔之时窗外已露出晨光，Loki一夜未眠完成了这幅迟迟未送出的画像。他安静的端详了好一会儿，直到满意的扬起嘴角。手指快速的在手机键盘上敲打着............  
“那幅画我已经画完了，等着你回来看”  
点击发送--------------------


End file.
